


You Should Sit Down

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mentions of Sex, Set in the future, Smiles, Video Chat, big news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have some important news for your long term boyfriend Michael. Something you would wish to tell him in person, but because he is on tour you can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't usually do this. If I write relationship stuffs it's slash. But why the hell not. Enjoy this, it's literally pure fluff. I think.
> 
> This is set about 2018.

**To: Mikey (1:34 pm)**

_Hey babe, do you have a moment. Like can we video chat?_

**From: Mikey (1:40 pm)**

_Yeah, I'll call you in a moment, let me just find a room. Everything okay?_

**To: Mikey (1:41 pm)**

_Yeah everything is fine. I'll see you in a moment._

You set your phone down next to you on your bed and pulled your laptop towards you. You booted it up and picked at your fingernails buzzing with nerves. Because of their schedule and the time difference you don't get to video chat with him as often as you would like, and you don't get to see him in perso much either. About two months ago you flew out to go see him for a few days, and of course you spent some quality time alone. And well that's the issue.

You met Luke first, when he was getting his lip peircing you were working the desk as one of your two jobs. He had had a few issues with the ring, so he had been back at the shopa few times and one of the times he brought Michael along. The two of you chatted while he was out back and that was that. Eventually your blog, the one that you had dedicated all of your extra time too and any dime you could spare, had gotten big and the two of you reconnected. All your work had paid off and now you get payed to travel around Austrailia (eventually the world) and write about the well known and not so well known tourist attractions and best kept secrets. He was a familiar contact in your phone among all the unkown numbers and eventually the friendship turned into a relationship two years ago. You cherished the little time you had together, and in this case, distance truley made the heart grow fonder.

The skype ringtone pulled you out of your thoughts and clicking answer you were greeted with the grainy face of your boyfriend and the shocking hot pink hair that he had decided to go back to after much debate. You smile at the face of your boyfriend, your nerves momentarily forgotten as you smile at him.

"Hey love. I've got like 15 minutes tops before Ash comes and hunts me down." Michael says. "Are you alright?"

Like a switch your nerves are back. "Yeah. I'm fine. Ummm." You stand up and shift your computer, then stand in front of the camera. "Don't freak out but..." You slide out of your hoodie and stand sidways so he can see the bumb begining to form on your petite frame. "We made a baby."

"Y/N." Michael gasps nearly dropping his phone. "I'm gunna be a dad?"

"You're gunna be a dad." You rub your stomach and look at it lovingly. "I look farther along then I am, but yeah, I'm almost three months along."

Michael rubs at his eyes. "I wish I could kiss you right now. I wish I could hold you. I'm going to miss so much, I want to be there for you. I'm so happy right now but god I feel like a douche bag because you must feel so alone and I'm not there."

"I get it okay. I'm not asking you to take time away from your career. I get it. I know you would be here if you could. And that's what matters Mikey." You say with a small smile and sitting on your bed again.

"I don't deserve you y/n. God I love you. And now you're having you're having my baby. I... I don't know what to do. Like I want to fly home and be with you or fly you out, but we both have our careers and neither one of us would be ready to step down, and I know this." He says rubbing at his face. Your response is cut of by the murmer of Ashtons voice. Michael looks up to Ashton then to you, silently asking for your permission. You nod with a small smile, excited he wants to tell the boys. "Y/N is having a baby. I'm going to be a dad."

You can hear Ashtons gasp and then he is in the video with Michael. "Congrats. How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful. Excited." You say and your face actually hurts from smiling this was going in a completely different direction then you thought it would.

"Good." Ashton says. "Listen, I have to steal lover boy here for soundcheck. Tell the other boys. But I'll give him back to you tomorrow around 11am your time." He leaves the screen.

"I guess I have to go. I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Stay safe, both you and the little one." Michael says before closing off.

You switch pages on your computer with a smile on your face, knowing it will all work out, just not knowing how.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y/N is pregnant." Ashton says walking in to the room ahead of Michael, knowing that the other boy wouldn't be able to do it himself. He was still smiling with a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Really?!?" "Congrats mate!!!" Is called out to Michael and he is surrounded in a group hug.

"Thanks." Michael says smiling looking down at the picture you sent him that shows off your baby bump. "I'm terrified and excited. I just feel so bad because we are on the road, and she is at home. But she doesn't expect anything because we both love what we do. And hell, she knew before she told me that she wasn't going to ask me to come home to be with her. But I want to be there, I want to go through it with her."

"Fly her out." Luke says. "She runs a travel blog, so she'll be able to continue it with us, and this way you can go through it with her." They all look at him with slow growing smiles.

"Luke, if Y/N wasn't pregnant I would kiss you right now. Cal, kiss him for me." Michael says smiling. "I'll figure it out after soundcheck."

"I'm happy for you man, but sorry Luke I'm not kissing you." Calum says patting Michaels back.

+++

"So, I was talking to the boys, and they came up with an idea, and then I talked to Chris, the tour manager, and he said the sooner we get an answer the sooner we can move on. So Y/N, I can't join you there, but what if you join me here on tour?" Michael says as a greeting. "You can keep your blog going but have new places, and I can be with you every step of the way."

You smile as you try to breathe, not expecting that outcome at all. You knew he loved you, but you expected him to be gone for most of the pregnancy because he can't come home before the tour ends. "I... Wow... Really?"

Michael smiles. "Yeah, hotel rooms, tour bus, me."

"It's a no brainer, obviously." You say with a smile. "A chance to have you a part of this," You rub at your stomach. "I know you really want to." And you aren't lieing, this comprimise shows it. The fact that his first reaction was expressing how much he wanted to go through it with you, shows it. "Plus the chance to have international stops on my blog. Can't pass that up."

"Oh, I see. Using me for the blog." He jokes. "So I can tell Chris you said yes?" He asks getting nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah. Tell him, yell it at him, shout it from the roof tops, doesn't matter." You say laughing at him.

+++

You stare out of the window of the car, the city flying by as the car brings you closer to the venue where you were joining the boys. Your suitcase was practically empty because you were going to have to buy new clothes soon anyways. But from the sounds of it, their clothing person was super excited for you to join them. The fans for tonights show have already lined up around the building in hopes to catch a glimpse of the boys as they arrive. Little do they know that the boys are already inside having spent the night on the tour bus. The car comes to a stop outside of an employee entrance, and the door to the car was opened for her. You smile to a face tha you have seen once or twice before and enter the building. You hear the yelling and chaos from the boys, and it gets louder as you get closer.

It all but stops when you enter the room and 4 pairs of eyes are on you. "Hey Y/N." "Hi." "Good to see you again." "Hi Love." Are called out to you.

"Hi guys." You say setting your bag down on a chair in the room. Their eyes follow you and you squirm slightly under their gaze. "Okay seriously stop the staring. What is it?" You say turning to them.

"It's just, it's real now that you're here." Ashton says.

"It's still so sureal. Like you look like when we first met only more tattoos and piercings." Luke says.

"Looking at you, you look positively happy even if it isn't the best situation." Calum says.

"I haven't seen you in person for almost 3 months and you're having my baby." Michael says.

You smile and roll your eyes at them playing with the hem of the band tee that you wore so you weren't traveling around with a baby bump. "So do you want to see it?" You ask.

4 identical nods has you rolling the shirt  up past the bump and you stand sideways. You look to the boys and they are all standing there. Luke, Calum and Ashton are amazed by it. But Michael is the most affected by this. "Why don't we give the future parents a moment alone." One of the boys say. You don't know who because you are caught in eye contact with Michael. The click of the door sends you into motion. You walk towards him, reaching for his hand and placing it over your stomach. You hear his breath catch as his hand splays out across your stomach. You two always worked well together, one of the reasons was your size. You didn't mind that he wasn't as broad or muscular as the other boys. (He was still tall, even if Luke was taller then him. They were just a tall band.) Because of your petite size in every way but your height, the 2 of you just fit. Even now with your swollen stomach, his hand didn't look odd against your body. He uses his other hand to manouver your face and bring you into a kiss.

You were home, even if it was living out of a suitcase and jumping hotel to hotel. And you were starting a life with the man you love.


End file.
